


Hot Pink Love

by KassyFrost



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, Not Cheating, Omega GeorgeNotFound, we need more omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: Omegaverse for DreamNotFound mixed with College Universe and oh my god they were roomates.George and Dream get into an argument. Dream says some things he shouldn't have said.Featuring Dream and SapNap being best bros.-----This work has now Dyslexic Font, I hope it helps! If you don't like it, simply click the button "Hide Creator's Style" and it will vanish <3Edit: 26.12.2020----
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 805





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have Dream be a cheater in this universe but I am worried he might see this and remember the whole breakup so no. Not doing that. Also I want this to not get to personal for him so he remains as "Dream" and not Clay. 
> 
> If they want me to take it down I will. 
> 
> I wrote this in 2 hours so don't judge me for spelling mistakes (I will correct them after I posted the whole story and aswell from time to time.)

His fingers tightened around his wrist as he looked at their shared apartment door. He loosened his grip on his wrist and put his hand against the door and spoke up:

“George let me in, please? I didn’t mean it! I didn’t want to say that! Please let me inside! I know you can hear me; I know you are just behind this door. George, please?”

He heard something move behind the door, he shut his mouth and listened for more movement. He could hear George breathing in loudly and he swallowed. A quick breath intake made him smell the sour scent George was emitting. He took a step back and debated staying just in front of the door for the night. But wouldn’t that make George more panicked? He rubbed his eyes and felt how tired he was of all this. He turned towards the door and debated the chance of George giving him his phone at least. He turned away from the door and started walking away, George wouldn’t open that door in the next hours. He could be just as stubborn as Dream. 

“Fine, let’s talk tomorrow again.”, Dream shouted over his shoulder and felt himself wince at his tone. But this time he just kept on walking. He took a turn to the left and started skipping steps down to the lower floors. Nicks single room was based in the dorm building just next to theirs. He passed through a group of Beta females that smelled him and scurried away from him, he kicked the railing in his anger on the way down and heard them gasp in surprise before they started mumbling again, this time presumably about him. 

Nick opened the door on the second knock with a look of pure confusion. 

“What are you doing here? Did George kick you out?”, Nick opened the door more after seeing his friends face but stopped as he didn’t hear the usual laugh coming from him. 

Dream just stood there as Nick mustered him and inhaled a bit of air before his eyes widened. 

“Oh god! He did! What did you do?”, Nick gestured him inside and he sat down on the betas bed. Nick sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. 

“I said somethings that were really stupid, and I need to stay a night here. Is that okay?”, Dream asked with his head hanging low. 

“Yeah sure man. I’m your best friend, you can always trust me.”, Nick rubbed Dreams shoulder a bit before standing up and getting two bottles of water from his stack. 

Dream took the bottle gladly and held it against his forehead to cool off.

“Want some patches for your glands? You are stinking of hurt omega. Not a good smell man, especially with your angry alpha scent. If someone else notices this, you might get a problem with the Omega Protection Services. “ 

Nick climbed up the bed and reached for a box and threw it onto Dreams lap. 

“Here. Put these on.”

Dream nodded at Nicks words and opened the box. He took four patches and took of the clear sterile plastic. He smiled as he realized what the box in his lap meant. 

“You are still keeping some for me?”, Dream put the four patches on and closed the box. Nick shrugged with his shoulders and Dream raised his eyebrow.

“What? Someone has to look out for your sorry ass.”, he took the box and put it back on the shelf before sitting down on the bed again. “Now tell me what happened.”

Dream opened the water bottle and took a sip before inhaling and starting to explain what happened.

Dream felt rage bubble up inside of him: “I don't know what I'm supposed to say to make it better!”  
George turned around sharply with a pointed finger towards Dream. His face turned crimson as he jotted his finger deeper into Dreams chest. 

“You could stop lying! How about that? Be honest! Did you or did you not flirt with him!”

Dream stared down at George and clenched his fist. He hadn’t even meant the damn compliment to his classmate, it was just his natural instinct to compliment a pretty omega. Maybe it was weird , given that he was in a relationship with George but it was in no way worthy of a big fight. 

“You are making a big deal over nothing. It is not like I slept with him! I was just noticing his appearance and giving him a fucking compliment. Is that so wrong to do? Did the big bad alpha hurt your feeling by being nice to someone else?”

But just as soon as Dream wanted to take back his last words he saw Georges eyes tearing up and then a slap followed. Dream clenched his jaw and looked at Goerge who was glaring up at him with tears in his eyes.

“I am not an idiot, even if you sometimes think that! I know when someone is being unfaithful. But look at me now! I thought that just for once in my life I would find an alpha that actually cared about me. But what do you do? Go after the first guy with hooker barbie pink hair and a slightly feminine figure. Oh look at me I’m Dream I think with my knot!”

Georges had pushed his finger more and more into the fabric of Dreams white shirt and felt the mand growl at the end of his speech. He looked up and stood completely still as he stared at Dream who was fuming with his fist clenched. His whole posture screamed alpha and it was enough to make Georges knees wobble, he wanted to be everywhere but here at the moment. But running away would just get Dream to charge after him.   
He thought about submitting and just letting this whole thing go but the whole thing bugged him, Dream shouldn’t have given that compliment. He was in the right, and as Dreams omega-oh.  
No, as Dreams boyfriend he still held the right to be angry at this. Even without the bond he had the right to be angry at his own boyfriend telling someone they were “hot pink in his eyes”.   
He tried growling back but that got Dream even more agitated. 

“Goerge, be a good omega and sit!”, he stared at Dream in shock as his body slumped down to the ground. He couldn’t feel his knees, his legs were like pudding and his lungs felt like they didn’t have enough space in his body. 

“Stop!”, he rasped and cried. He couldn’t belief his boyfriend of 3 years would go as far as to use his alpha voice on him. He pulled his knees closer and hid his head between his legs. He could feel Dream towering above him, he felt sick. 

“Look at me one last time, dream. Look at me again and say you’re the one overreacting!”, he bit his lip and stood up. The pain helped to ignore the alpha command that was still sizzling in the air. 

He went straight to the door and opened it while pointing outside. 

“Why don’t you go and ask that bitch to let your stay at his place. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to see you. Because if I correctly remember, two days after your little stunt he went into heat. How funny is that? Almost as if you triggered it! I am sure he could use a knot right now! So why don’t you go?”, he swallowed down the jealous feelings and looked back at Dream who was standing still and looking at the place he had ordered George to sit down at.

“I didn’t mean to! George, I promise I didn’t want to do this! I don’t like him in any way please don’t do this!”, Georges heart winced at Dreams green eyes staring deep into his but he couldn’t back down after this. 

“I said get out of here! You hurt my trust today twice and I won’t let there be a third time. Get out!”, Dream shook his head and stood his ground. 

“No, please. Let’s talk about this. I don’t understand why we are even fighting about this.”, Dream opened his mouth to correct himself, but George had already started growling.

“Get the fuck out! Now! I will start screaming if you won’t get out!”, Dream groaned and shook his head.

“Sometimes I don’t get you. You’re such a little bitch.”, Dream walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob to close it behind him before turning back and sneering:

“Don’t come running back to me and asking for help with your heat again. But I will gladly take your offer to go take care of Dave.”

George felt his jealousy feed of these words and he felt closer to a collapse than ever before. He wouldn’t know what to do if Dream actually went to that guy. He could cry all he want but in the end he would have allowed him to do so. He felt tears threaten to fall and he saw a look of recognition on Dreams face before he quickly relaxed his face muscles and closed the door. He didn’t want to give Dream the knowledge of what these words did to him but he felt that the other already knew.   
He hid behind the door and cried silently into his hands. He was to angry to say anything, he wanted Dream to come back inside but on the other hand he wanted to hurt the other just as much as he did to him just now. He sat there and ignored everything that Dream said. He wouldn’t answer at all, they could talk in the morning. Or maybe they wouldn’t have to, if Dream did go and sleep with that pretty-

George felt his chest tightened and he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. Why was he so insecure when it came to looks. Dave was one of the best looking Omegas in their year, and he knew that Dave had an interest in Dream. Many were even rooting for them to get together. George bit his lip, he didn’t want to lose Dream. He sometimes didn’t even understand why the alpha chose him over so many others. They had common interest but he didn’t look special. Maybe his colour-blindness was a part of his stupid problem, he had read in a history book that their instincts associated colours with fertility and therefore attractiveness. Maybe he didn’t find himself attractive because everything looked a bit the same to him.   
He shook his head and stared at the ground.   
“Or maybe I’m just really sad right now and I should go to bed to sleep it off.” George took a shower and jumped into Dreams bad, he grabbed the shirt Dream used as his pyjama shirt and buried his nose in the scent. He felt himself cry again but he felt comforted by the others scent. The warmth of the duvet made him feel like Dream was holding him while he cried. 

“You fucked up big time.”, Nick said as Dream finished his Story.   
“I know.”, Dream admitted quietly. “I want to apologize but he wouldn’t let me. I might just wait for him in front of his classroom after his first class. But I don’t want to pressure him, I honestly understand it if he tells me to ask for another room.”

Nick nodded and smiled at Dream.

“You always have me, if he kicks you out than we can just ask the dorm to move that bed to here. Should not be that hard. But hey, maybe it’ll be alright tomorrow? Let’s go to sleep and think about consequences tomorrow.”

Nick patted the mattress and laid down. “We can share, I don’t have anything you could sleep and I don’t want you sleeping on the floor so get in here.” Nick posed with his hand laying on his hips and whith his eyebrows wriggling. 

“Come on under.”  
Dream laughed and felt a bit better at his friend’s stupid antics. “You’re so dumb.”

“But you love me!”, Nick said with a laugh and turned of the lamp behind the bed. 

“I do. You’re the best friend I ever had.”, Dream said in all seriousness and Nick stopped laughing at that.   
“Thanks man. Good Night don’t let today trouble you too much, kay?”  
“Mhm, I won’t. Night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it! And tell me if you have more wishes for omegaverse DreamNotFound! I will write more in the future if you guys would want that. 
> 
> Special thanks to imXin who helped me figure out how to write the second chapter. <3

Dream woke up with an arm around his torso, for a second, he thought it was George but then he was met with the strong smell of rain and freshly cut grass. He looked down to the source and smiled as he saw Nick drooling onto his bicep. 

“Dude, you drool when you sleep”, he said and shook the beta awake. 

“Ugh what time is it? I have class at like 9.”, Nicks eyes opened slowly to search for his alarm clock but closed quickly again. 

“Fuck you I still have 2 hours! But you might want to start going if you wanna catch him after class.”, Nick turned around and pulled the cover away from Dream.

He sighed and got up. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. He might still be angry with me and I’d rather talk in private. I think I’ll skip my first class and go buy some food, I will catch him in the cafeteria and talk with him outside.”, Dream mumbled as he put his pants back on and tied his shoes. He heard a groan of recognition from Nick and headed out. 

He was met with some weird stares as he headed towards the exit of the building but he shrugged them off. His scent was weird , first his fight with George and now the scent of a caring Beta on him. He wished he could have showered but he doubted that George would let him in. 

His wish for a shower was answered as he opened the doors and was hit by rain and thunder. He bit his lip and hoped that it hadn’t stormed the whole night, George was afraid of thunderstorms. That was the least the omega would have needed after such a big fight. He ditched his plans of getting a milkshake and searched for cover from the rain in a Starbucks. He stood in line and waited for his order to be taken when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hey, uhm dream, right? We were in the same group last time in class.”, Dream was ready to let the ground swallow him up. He didn’t want to see Dave right now, the memory of Georges face behind the door was enough to make him see dots in his vison. 

“Oh yeah, hot pink! I love your hair.”, Dream looked around but didn’t see anyone that knew George or him. This wasn’t flirting, and he was not interested in Dave. So that made it alright, right?

“Thanks! I was wondering if you would like to head back together. I saw that you didn’t bring an umbrella.”, Dream looked down at Daves hand and noticed the yellow umbrella.

He nodded and smiled. “Sure. Let me buy you the coffee than as a thank you.”

Dream nodded and smiled at Daves sweet offer.  
Next in the line was Dream so he turned towards the employee and ordered a coffee with only a bit of milk and a latte. 

"What would you like?", Dream asked the pink haired omega. He put a finger on his lips and looked up through his eyelashes at him. 

"I am still thinking but...", Dream saw his gaze land on the two orders Dream had placed before going back to the Menu, "A vanilla latte."

Dream smiled and payed for it before sitting down at a table with Dave and waiting for his name to be called. 

"So I heard you were taking a way off? Did you catch a cold or what happened?"

Dave pushed his hair back and played sheepishly with his fingers. 

"Oh I got a bit sick but I took some pills and it should be fine now. Or do I smell sick to you?", Dave looked up at him with his hazel eyes and Dream had a funny feeling in his chest. This got dangerously into the territory of flirting and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He put on a smile and shook his head.

"No! No you smell just fine. Your scent is very dimmed. But nothing more."

Dave laughed and brushed his foot against Dreams leg. Dream inhaled sharply and decided that this was too much. He got ready to stand up, but Dave leaned forward and presented his neck slightly. It didn’t look inappropriate, but Dream knew that this was hardcore flirting. He could feel the small challenge in front of him, but he pushed away the small feeling of want and though about why he was here in the first place. Get a coffee for him and George and then leave. 

“Would you check please? I don’t want to go back to class and smell… sick.”, Dave chuckled and put a hand on his arm. 

Dream inhaled slightly and was met with the neutral smell of patches and soap and a heavy underlying scent of heat.  
He smelt the sweet aroma of citron and berries. His stomach clenched and he stood up at the same second his name got called.

“No, uhm you don’t smell sick. Sorry gotta grab our stuff real quick.”, Dream hurried to the counter and grabbed the three paper cups. He promised himself to just show George that he wasn’t interested by ignoring Dave the second they were on t school grounds. Maybe it wasn’t too bad that Dave was interested in him that way he could show George that his interest wouldn’t change just because he made a compliment. 

He went back and gave Dave his cup. 

“Want to start heading back?”, he asked and pointed outside. Dave shrugged with his shoulders and together they headed back in silence. 

He thanked Dave for the help and went to go away but the other grabbed his arm. 

“Uhm I just want to ask if you’d be interested in-“, Dream opened his mouth ready to say no when he heard a voice behind him cough.

“I was worried about you but guess I was right about yesterday.”, Dream turned around and looked at a teary-eyed George. He felt Dave squirm uncomfortable behind him. He looked at George with an open mouth before turning back to look at Dave but Dave was walking away. He turned back and found that George was doing the same but a lot faster, Dream stumbled forwards and called out the others name again.  
“George wait up! This is not what it looks like. I just got him a coffee!”

George felt like he had been stabbed. The knife in his stomach twisted and he felt his jealousy spread through him again. His instinct told him that he should set his alpha straight, but his logical side told him that it would be fruitless. 

Dream and he weren't bonded, they hadn't really talked about it either. Maybe they weren't ready for such a big step yet, maybe they would never be. He didn’t have the right to status on dream without being his actual omega. He huffed silently and took in some air through his mouth.

Dream smelled weirdly. George could usually recognize his own scent on the other man from only a few meters away. But now the other smelled of scent patches, rainy weather and a rather heavy beta smell. George was confused, normally Betas didn't scent someone unless it was their mate or family. He pushed away the bad feeling and remembered Nick, Dreams best friend. Did the other stay at Nick's place? He took a deep breath and a step towards Dreams back. His alpha didn't like the barbie look alike after all, maybe he had overreacted a bit. He got closer and put up his hand to surprise Dream when he heard the other voice from behind Dream.   
Chills went down his body and he released a territorial growl.   
He felt the alpha stiffen and turn around quickly. 

"George!", he looked at Dreams dark circles and his wet hair. He looked pitiful and the omega inside of him wanted to take care of him. But George had enough of his stupid instincts siding with Dream.

"I was worried about you but guess I was right about yesterday. You're such a knot head. Can't believe I thought for a split second you wouldn't actually do it.", George huffed and turned around with his hands in his pockets. 

He felt his instincts flare up telling him to turn around and play the pity route, but he had enough. Dream had to get his shit together and right now he didn't want to see the other one bit. 

"George wait up! This is not what it looks like. I just got him a coffee!" 

He felt Dream getting closer so he sped up. He didn't want to talk with the other, so he ducked back into the cafeteria and found a seat at a table in the middle of the room. Dream wouldn't want to make a scene, he was a private person so this was a safe spot. 

But apparently he didn’t know Dream that well.

“We’re not finished! I’m not just going to let this go.”, he looked up to see Dream walking towards him with a determined glint in his green eyes. 

“Jesus, don’t start this shit here.”, Dream looked confused at his words and looked around for a second. His face blanched and he stopped walking. 

Maybe he did still know the other man. Dream looked unsure and trapped, George felt almost sorry.  
He looked around them and noticed the small crowd that had gathered around them. This was a good time to get this done with. He had thought about this all morning. What he would do when he met Dream. He thought about making up and just letting this one pass. But he had quickly decided that that wasn’t an option, if Dream loved him he wouldn’t have looked at someone else. He had though about breaking up aswell, but that seemed to harsh, he didn’t want to break up. Maybe a break would be enough?

“If you hadn’t started this we wouldn’t even be here.”, George started. “If you had just cleared things up in the beginning we wouldn’t be talking about this. You could just admit it and we could talk about it. Flirting is cheating in a way! Why would you flirt for fun? And don’t start with it was a compliment. If it only was that then why are you on a coffee date with him?!”

Dream stiffened and stood up taller. George saw him hide his unsure eyes behind a mask of a confident posture. 

“You have no idea what happened. I was not on a date! Why would I go on a date after yesterday? You know me! And the fact that you still think I would do that hurts the most!”, Dreams confidents posture was falling apart word for word. He looked worried and tired.

“Oh so I’m the one at fault now? Well excuse me for caring for you! I hope you choke! I regret falling in live with you. I regret letting you into my life and into my heart. You are the worst thing that happened to me!”

Dreams expression changed into a complete poker face and the alpha turned around with a cold stare in his eyes before leaving the cafeteria in a hurry.  
George sat down and let his words hit him. He should not have said that. That went too far. He had just broken up with his boyfriend for 3 years in a place full of people why telling the other lies just to hurt him. He laid his head on the plastic table and cried his eyes out. He didn’t even care for the stares he was getting, he just wanted to turn back time. 

The next day felt like he was running on autoplay. He tried his best to focus on the courses but his mind went blank the second he sat down, it felt like he was constantly gazing and it only seemed to stop when he got back to their, now his, room. Dreams cent was slowly fading and was being replaced by his own, a scent full of tears of regret and longing. 

George was very confused and slightly angry when he saw Dave waiting in front of his class for presumably his now ex-boyfriend. It felt like the other was rubbing it in that he had won.   
George let out a growl and turned to walk the other way but was surprised as he heard the other omega call after him.  
“Hey, you, uhm wait up!”, he turned around and saw Dave sprinting towards him.  
“And what do you want?”, Dave quipped an eyebrow at his words but ignored him.  
“Do you have time? I want to talk with you about something.”, George huffed. So this was just rubbing it in. He turned around and started walking away put was met with a hand holding him back by his shoulders.  
“I think I know what you’re thinking but you’re wrong. Please let’s talk somewhere else.”, Dave looked at him with a determined stare and George felt the need to puff his chest out, but he ignored it.   
He shrugged with his shoulders and gave in. Dave led him towards the sport grounds where no practice was currently held. They sat down on a bench and George sighed before saying:

“Just get it over with.”

Dave nodded and twirled his thumbs on his laps.

“So I know this is probably not something I should stick my nose in after all it’s your relationship but yesterday my friend told me what happened in the cafeteria. He also told me about the things you said and I got a bit suspicious, I only started talking to dream two weeks ago and he never seemed to be that type of alpha so I started wondering a bit why you would say that and then it kinda hit me. The coffee date you were talking about… did you mean me and Dream yesterday?”  
George sucked in bit of air through his gritted teeth and tried to hide his pain. He hid his scent as best as he could and was proud to smell that he only smelled displeased.   
“Yeah, look man if you could just get to the point than that would be great. What are you even trying to achieve? I’m not together with him anymore.”, he pushed himself up and looked down at the other omega but the pink haired omega shook his head and looked at the ground.

“Okay so I have to explain this because I feel really guilty. I knew you guys were together but when I saw him in the coffee shop he smelt of Beta so I kind of assumed you guys broke it off and I figured, hey why not go for it. At first, he seemed fine with it but the second I switched to be more forward he drew back, I felt that he was uncomfortable, so I stopped. We walked back together to school in silence and I tried to ask if he was up for a date but then you interrupted. I should have realized back there that you guys were still together, but I quickly went the other way. I figured you guys were still fighting from the breakup and I didn’t want to worsen it by being there.”, George looked at the omega with and open mouth.   
“W-what?”, he felt his head swirling and he sat down again. “What about that time in class where you guys were in a group together, he flirted with you there! What was going on there?”

Dave looked a bit confused before speaking up again. “You mean that time he complimented my hair? Another alpha had called it ugly in our group, that knothead said that omegas that colour their hair are disgusting and have a bad personality. I think he was just trying to help. I can look out for myself, but you know how some alphas will still jump to protect an omega. Damsel in distress symptom and all that.”  
George almost caught himself laughing at that. He felt kind of stupid now. He groaned into his hands and remembered the words he had said. 

“He’s never going to want me back after this.”, Dave seemed awkward and patted his back a bit.  
“Look man, Dream seems like a good guy and I’m sure if you just talk to him it’ll all work out.”, George nodded and thanked Dave.  
“Thanks for clearing things up. I really appreciate it.”   
Dave drew back his hand and stood up, with a confident pose he said. “Sure man. All is fair in love and war but at the end it’s nice to do the right thing. Couple Therapy is my major, English is the minor.” He gave George a smile and walked away with a quick waving of his hand.

George took in a deep breath and gave it his best not to cry. He didn’t want to believe that he just fucked up his own relationship. He slapped his cheeks and ignored the stinging. He had to fix this now or he would just keep on swimming in self-pity.  
He stood up and made his way to Nicks room. 

The door opened and he looked up to see Dream with the biggest bags under his eyes he had seen him with since the other had written an essay about psychology with 50 pages in just two nights.”  
George thought about what he should say. A simple hello seemed not enough, and apology seemed to late and a kiss was too soon. He took in a deep breath and flung his arms around dreams back. He felt the other stiffen like stone, but he nuzzled his nose into the hoodie the other was wearing. Dreams scent wrapped around him like a heavy blanket. He felt his knees gave out a bit but before he even had the chance, he felt his eyes start watering at the familiar feeling of two warm arms wrapping around him.   
“I’m sorry. I missed you so much!”, George tightened his arms around the other and pushed himself closer. He pulled Dream to the ground and made them sit on the floor.  
He felt something wet hit his hair and looked up to see the other crying just as much.   
“Stop crying George, this isn’t fair. I don’t know if I should be asking why you’re here when you broke up with me in the first place or if I should just comfort you.”, he felt the sting of these words but hid from them in Dreams chest again.  
“Please take me back. I talked with Dave and he told me what happened. I know I was an ass for not letting you explain it, but I was jealous. I was worried that you would be gone, and I would be all alone and without you. I just want don’t want to miss you again. I didn’t mean the words I said in the cafeteria. Please, Dream?”, Dream pulled George onto his lap and leaned them both against the door frame.   
“Why did you say that in the first place?”, George looked up to see that Dream had stopped crying and was looking unsure at him. 

“I wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you to feel the same thing I felt but I didn’t think clearly and when I got back to our room I just started crying because I regretted it so much!”

Dream nodded and pulled Georges had into his chest again before burying his chin on Georges head.  
George angles himself more towards Dreams scent gland and breathed in the familiar scent to calm him nerves. He felt like he had just gotten done from a big adrenaline kick. 

“I’m sorry too. I should have just stayed calm and explained it to you instead of arguing. I was at fault too. But I really want to give it another try. The last two days have been hell and I can’t sleep without having you in the same room. Your scent was missing on everything and it has been driving me crazy.”, George nodded and smiled into Dreams chest. Dreams scent changed from dull and sad to the familiar warm and protective scent and he automatically started purring at that.  
He felt dream stiffen a bit again before the alpha joined in with a deeper purr.

“Do you still love me?”, George asked quietly and waited for the response.

“Never stopped you idiot. Trying to get over you was the hardest thing I’ve done and I’m not doing that ever again.”

“Love you too, git.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some ideas for more omegaverse DreamNotFOund in the comments. (If you want that lol)


End file.
